Crimson Eyed Demon
by littlesnowfarie2005
Summary: this is a alucard/rini fanfic rini is a 100year old demon she is also a assassin for hire. there is also some naruto characters appearances


Crimson Eyed Demon

This is a alucard/rini fanfic rini is a 100 year old demon she is also a assassin for hire a naruto characters appearance like some akasuki characters and some naruto character.

The dream: Rini was tossing in her bed she was having the dream again she was standing in a field the sky was blood red no again she said to herself. she felt arms wrap around her why do you keep invading my dreams she said. she heard him chuckle behind her because you are meant to be with my by my side he turned her toward him. that will never be she looked him in the eyes and the dream ended. Rini shot up in the bed and was breathing hard damn it the same dream over and over again she though. she got out of bed and went out to the balcony she sighed and looked at the moon the moon glow calmed her she went back inside and climbed back in bed she went back to sleep hoping that the dream did not occur again.

In London after the valentine brothers attack lady Integra was looking threw the files for new people to join the hellsing organization she lit up a cigar. What do you want alucard integra looked up alucard was leaning against the wall. Hello master your recruiting people to join the hellsing organization I see he said. so what about it alucard what do you want why are you bothering me she said. I have a recommendation for you he walked up and tossed a file on the desk Integra picked it up. Their was a picture of a girl she looked about 3 years old her profession was a hired assassin she currently was in Tokyo, Japan. Integra glanced up at alucard why does this girl interest you alucard you never cared who I chose to join the organization before she said. Alucard grinned it's nothing to interest me I just chose to help you choose more qualified people to join our organization he said. Hm she thought something is up but I am going to have to wait and find out later she thought. Fine she said I will tell Walter to call her now get out of my office I will find out later what your up to she said. Alucard laughed I can't wait for you to find out either he said alcuard disappeared out of the office. Integra called for Walter he walked in yes lady Integra. Walter I would like for you to call this girl here is her file also Walter I want you to watch over the girl something is up with alucard and I want you to watch over her for a little while. Yes lady Integra he picked up the file and walked out of the office what is alucard up to he though. In alucard room he was drinking his blood wine he laughed soon he thought she will be mine he laughed.

Back in Tokyo rini had recently finished a mission her boss was getting a report from her now. So rini you got the file yes she said rini handed the file to her the boss sat down and looked threw it. So the mission was a successful there were no casualty she said she glanced up at rini. No there were no casualties it all ended smoothly rini yawned oh am sorry. The boss looked up a at rini and noticed she looked fatigued are you okay she said. Yes madam I just have not been able to sleep lately I have been having bad dreams she said. The boss closed the file and stood up she looked out the window rini I am giving you 3 months vacation she said. Rini gasped but madam I am okay I can still do my missions she said. The boss turned back to rini your are the best slayer if have I don't want your fatigue to ruin your mission and jeopardize your teammates please take the vacation leave she said. Rini sighed yes madam I will take the vacation rini left the office she whispered thank you the boss smiled. Rini left the building and drove home at her house rini parked her car and grabbed her stuff out of the car. Rini headed to the house she lived a small distance from the city she didn't like all that noise is the city that's why she decided to live out in the forest. She had a neighbor he didn't talk to her that much his name was sasuke he was the silent type he had a sad look to his face. Rini went in her house and and dropped her weapons and stuff on the floor. She took her clothes of and took a shower rini leaned back in the shower It felt good rini closed her eyes maybe tomorrow I should try to talk to sasuke maybe he needs a friend she said. Rini washed herself off and turned the shower off she put her night clothes on and climbed in the bed rini closed her eyes and went to sleep. Rini awoke from her sleep to hear someone knocking on her door she groaned and got up she went to the door and opened it. It was her neighbor sasuke he was looking a little nervous. hi sasuke how are you doing do you need something she said. My friend are visiting for a weekend they were wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow he said. Rini ginned sure sasuke I will see you tomorrow thanks for inviting me and by the way sasuke I didn't know that you had friends she said . Hm he was blushing he walked back to his house rini smiled and closed the door she went back to her room and went to sleep. At sasuke house naruto tackled sasuke as soon as he came in the door so how did it go did she say yes naruto said. Get off me dobe yes she said yes naruto climbed off sasuke and jumped around it's going to be so much fun tomorrow he said. You are so troublesome naruto shikamaru said. Deidara walked up to sasuke so un was she cute did she have a sexy body and big br….. Sasuke punched deidara he was knocked out sasuke was blushing. So little brother you have a crush on her he said shut up itachi it is none of your business he said. Sasuke went to his room and shut the door. Naruto was laughing while itachi went back in the corner and sat down he closed his eyes. Sasori went to deidara he picked him up and went to his room hidan was cussing while kakuzu was counting his money. Gaara was staring up at the moon and kiba and akamaru were fast asleep sai was drawing in his book and the rest of the group went up stairs to get some sleep. Sasuke was in his room staring at the ceiling my brother does not know what he is talking about he thought he turned to his side and went to sleep. Rini was having a dream again except this time it was different. She was in the field again and the blood red sky but she rini looked around and noticed that there was a black coffin right in front of her rini walked up to it. It had some writing on it the writing said the bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame. I wonder what's inside she pushed the lid off and gasped it was the guy in her dreams but he looked like he was in a deep sleep. She reached in to touch him when his eyes opened he grabbed her hand he started to get up. She tried to pulled away from him but he wouldn't let go. He climbed out of the coffin and pulled her towards him she fell on his chest she felt him rub his face against her hair you smell nice he said. He started to nuzzle her neck she pushed him back what the hell are you doing she said. Alucard laughed can't we have a little fun together he said. You let me out of this illusion dream world whatever you call it now I am tired please let me get some sleep. Alucard walked up to rini as you wish he kissed her forehead and the dream ended. Rini awoke from the dream and groaned not again she thought she touched her forehead how can I feel the kiss if it was only a dream she thought what is he I feel his aura it feels different from anything I have felt before she thought tomorrow morning I am going to do some research to find out. Rini layed back In her bed and closed her eyes at least I should be able so sleep tonight she thought.


End file.
